pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9 - Timothy Vs Inugami, The Demonic Wolf Of Hell
The large wolf bared it’s fangs at group, before letting out another roar which sent another shockwave toward the group. “Scatter!” shouted Timothy Kachu, Chronolis, Nina, Nikita, Distrike, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock all dashed out of the way of the attack. Timothy stood his ground and swung his hand sending out a powerful shockwave of his own. The shockwaves collided and exploded creating a powerful explosion. The wolf jumped into the air and was about to pounce on top of Timothy, but Timothy dashed out of the way just as the creature landed. The creature then swung it’s paw at Timothy and sent another shockwave towards Timothy, but he dodged it as well. The creature swung one of it’s tails at Timothy, but Timothy dodged it so the creature started to lash out repeatedly with it’s tail, but Timothy dodged each time “Whatever that thing is it’s quick.” noted Ash “And powerful.” noted Misty “Yea and just like those other three I can’t sense anything from that thing either.” stated Brock “Maybe it’s like them and just can’t use chakra.” said Misty “No there is something more.” said Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi.” nodded Pikachu “What do you mean?” asked Misty “It’s the same thing that I sensed a couple of times around Timothy. This thing isn’t good…it’s evil.” declared Ash “How do you know?” asked Brock “There is something you guy’s don’t know…you see I first saw Timothy in Kanto when I left home. It was then that I first noticed that I could feel these feeling caused I sense nothing, but darkness, confusion and rage within him. The second time was during his fight with Randy at Sleeping Dragon Lake and that time I didn’t sense what I had felt before I only sensed pain, and confusion then. From this thing though I’m only sensing evil, pure unrelenting evil.” said Ash “I never knew.” said Misty “Yeah you the only people I’ve told.” said Ash “Do you think we can help Timothy?” asked Brock “I don’t know…I don’t know if there is anything we can do.” shrugged Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi.” said Pikachu ………………………………………... Meanwhile in the Shadow Village Shia was standing on her window balcony staring out at Memory Cliff. “Something isn’t right.” noted Shia Just then Tanza, Rodney, Hinta, Alice, Kim, and Deoku all appeared in Shia’s office. “Shia we have a problem.” said Rodney “So I’ve noticed.” sighed Shia as she walked back into the room and sat back down at her desk. “What’s going on Shia…do you know where this chakra is coming from? It feel evil.” said Tanza “Maybe.…” thought Shia “What is it…do you know something?” asked Jamie “Have any of you ever heard the Legend Of The Two-Tailed Wolf?” asked Shia “No.” said Alice “Chu…Pika…Pikachu.” said Kim “Can’t say that I have.” shrugged Hinta “Me either.” said Deoku “I couldn’t find much information today, but I still have several people looking in the Black Vault for more. You see some time after the Sixteenth Hoshikage was chosen Ra’zac Nepirimu an old enemy of the Hidden Shadow attacked the village with the help of a two tailed wolf named Inugami.” explained Shia “A two tailed wolf…there’s no such thing is their?” asked Rodney “I don’t know much about it, but Inugami was born of a Lkami and Kitsune. I couldn’t find anything else on him, but what I did find out was that Ra’zac along with Inugami attacked the Hidden Shadow and both fought against the Sixteenth Hoshikage. The Sixteenth defeated Ra’zac, but he supposedly escaped and he managed to kill Inugami.” said Shia “Well if Inugami is supposedly dead then how can this chakra belong to him?” asked Alice “I don’t know…I just don’t know.” sighed Shia “The reports claim that a wolf was seen at several site were people and pokémon were killed, but the chance that it is Inugami is small.” noted Deoku “Yea it could be something else.” agreed Hinta “Let’s hope so. I have Team 10 on a mission to check it out Macalania Forest.” said Shia “So Timothy, Ash, Misty and Brock are their. I hope their ok.” said Alice “Chu.” nodded Kim ………………………………………... Meanwhile back on the battlefield Timothy continued to fight the large wolf. “This thing is strong and fast, but.” thought Timothy as he continued to dodge the wolfs attack. The large wolf lashed it’s tail out at Timothy, but Timothy grabbed it’s tail. Then he picked the wolf up off it’s feet by it’s tail and slammed it over his head onto the ground behind him. “And now...Dragon Style: Draco Meteor Shot!” shouted Timothy Just then Timothy jumped up into the air and started to created several hand signs before taking a deep breath. He then spat out a blue fireball that headed straight for the would and exploded into three blue fireballs before hitting the wolf and exploding. “Let’s see how you like that.” thought Timothy as he land on the ground. “Hay Timothy did that get it?” asked Ash as they all run up to him. “I don’t know.” shrugged Timothy as he stared at the cloud of dust. Just then the cloud of dust dispersed at the creature got back to it’s feet as it’s body crackled with red electrical energy. “Guess not.” said Timothy All of a sudden the wolf opened it’s mouth and fired a beam of red energy at Timothy. Timothy held out his hand and held the attack back, but when the attack hit his hand he went sliding back a little. “Timothy are you ok?” asked Misty “Get out of here. I don’t know how much longer I can hold this thing.” urged Timothy “Is there anything we can do?” asked Ash “Pika…Pi.” said Pikachu “Move now!” shouted Timothy Just then the wolf closed it’s mouth a little and then opened it again firing another stream of energy into the first. When the second beam of energy combined with the first Timothy was sent sliding back a little farther. “Chu…Pika…Pi!” shouted Kachu “Get out of here now!” shouted Timothy They all looked at each other and then back at Timothy before mover out of the way. As soon as they did their was an explosion and Timothy was sent flying through several tree’s. The wolf jumped into the air and was just about to stomp on Timothy, but he flipped backwards, landed on the ground and dashed toward the wolf ramming him in the chest. The wolf went sliding back several feet as Timothy flew into the air and held up his hand creating two emerald green balls of energy in each hand. He then began to fire a barrage of emerald green spheres at the wolf which all exploded on impact. “Looks like Timothy’s getting serious.” noticed Ash as he tried not to be blown away. “We’d better get farther back if we don’t want to get caught in the explosion.” suggested Misty Just then a large piece of earth was sent flying toward the group, but just before it hit Brock stepped in front of the and created a few hand signs before slamming his hands on the ground. Earth Style: Terra Shield!” shouted Brock Just then a large wall of earth rose up in front of them a curved back over them and protected them from the flying rubble. “Wow you can use earth jutsu.” said Misty “Well I’ve been training for awhile, but this was my first time using it.” smiled Brock “Awesome!” shouted Ash “Chu.” nodded Pikachu “Pika…Pi…Chu.” smiled Kachu as he gave Brock a thumbs up. “Thanks, but I’m not sure how long this jutsu will hold up.” said Brock “Let’s hope it hold’s up long enough.” said Ash To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content